


Decompression

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover's gotta vent sometimes, Elm Erdene (mention), Fluff, Harriet Bree (mention), M/M, Marrow Amin (mention), Qrow is a supportive boyfriend, Vine Zeki (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Clover loves his team.But sometimes they can be a bit exhausting.Qrow's always there to listen.---------------------Part 28Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Decompression

Prompt 28 - One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.

Decompression

\------------------------

Qrow was sitting on the couch, an abandoned book against his chest while he played a game on his scroll when Clover came in. 

The brunet looked tired, frazzled, as he sighed heavily once the door was closed behind him. 

“I love my team. I love my team.” He muttered sternly, dragging his hand down his face as he walked behind the couch and towards his dresser, already starting to unbutton his uniform. 

Qrow shifted, letting his book fall to the floor and placing his scroll on the cushion beside him as he turned, leaning over the back of the couch to catch Clover’s wrist and pull him back. 

“I hear a ‘but’ coming?” He asked as his partner reluctantly let himself be guided to face him. 

Clover sighed, dropping his hands to the back of the couch at Qrow’s guidance, the older man moving to gently finish undoing the buttons of his vest, leaving it to hang open loosely. 

“I just. They’re skilled hunters, and most of the time we work so well together but, Brothers! Sometimes they all manage to push my buttons at the same time and I…” Clover started, his shoulders dropping as the words kept tumbling from his mouth. 

Qrow shifted again, leaning his cheek against one hand as the other trailed soothingly through Clover’s hair as he listened to him vent. 

“I mean, the kid is an incredibly skilled huntsman and gods know I need his level-headedness plenty of the time. But sometimes he just won’t budge. It’s like he’s trying so hard to prove himself that he won’t risk bending the rules at all, even when it's clearly necessary.” He huffed, pinching the brow of his nose. 

Qrow just stayed quiet, letting him continue. A part of him wanted to chuckle as Clover listed all the ways his teammates frustrated or worried him. 

Harriet’s rash judgment calls to run headfirst towards danger, her cocky attitude at the chance of a fight. Marrow’s hesitance to step out of line, wanting to do everything right to show he belonged. Elm’s bravado, taking everything on and then being reluctant to ask for help. Vine’s almost overly agreeable nature, keeping his opinions, his life, close to the chest, hard to read even for those who should know him best. 

All attributes that could just as easily apply to Clover himself. 

But now wasn’t the time to point that out. 

Qrow smoothed Clover’s hair down, as the brunet began to slow, the tension steadily fading from his words. Pale slender fingers trailed down his face, slipping to cup his neck and rub small circles at the base of his ear. 

Clover’s eyes closed, pressing into the soft touch as he took a deep breath.  He slowly opened his eyes again and found Qrow’s, smiling weakly. 

“It was just a long day and I’m ready to just think about something else.” 

Qrow smiled, sitting up on his knees a little more, as he moved to hold Clover’s chin. He watched as he dragged his thumb slowly, lovingly, across his partner’s bottom lip, aware of Clover’s tired gaze on him.  Finally, he met those deep teal eyes, his thumb slipping gently from the middle of his lip. 

“Have you had dinner?” A patient, routine, gentle question. 

“No.” The expected answer, unconcerned tone, and all. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“No.” 

Qrow tilted his head and raised an eyebrow skeptically. 

“Should you be?” 

Clover paused and Qrow could see him taking a moment to think back to when he last ate. A moment passed before he shook his head gently. 

“I had a late lunch. I’m fine.” 

Qrow yielded, knowing it wasn’t ideal, but also knowing he couldn’t say much better for himself. 

He leaned forward, lips pressing slowly to the edge of Clover’s, who moved to seal the kiss properly, his hands lifting to cradle Qrow’s face. 

The older man pressed his hand to Clover’s chest, moving into the kiss once more before carefully pulling away. He could still feel the tension in Clover’s frame and see the tiredness in his eyes.  He smoothed his hand through short curly hair once more as he whispered warmly. 

“How about I help you take a nice hot shower and then we call it an early night?” He prompted. 

Qrow saw the urge to tease him, to flirt, flash across Clover’s face, but then he seemed to really acknowledge his own exhaustion. He sighed, tucking his forehead against the crook of Qrow’s neck, relishing the feel of long fingers in his hair. He nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, birdie. That sounds nice.” Qrow smiled as the warm breath spread across his skin as Clover mumbled. 

Pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head, Qrow then hiked a leg over the couch, moving easily to climb over and slide down off the back, before taking Clover’s hand and leading him to the bathroom.

About thirty minutes later Clover slumped into bed, moving over immediately to throw an arm around Qrow and rest his head on his shoulder. Qrow pulled him close and smiled, pressing his cheek against soft brown hair. 

Clover was asleep within moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> realized I managed to accidentally put major character death warning on yesterday's Anthology...ooops....
> 
> \---------  
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
